


Together

by carryon01 (pumpkin_lester)



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Candor or Dauntless, Dirty Talk, F/M, Initiation, Mentions of Sex, This is also on fanfiction.net, abnegation, amity, bureau of genetic welfare, candor, dauntless, erudite, four and six train initiates revamped, fourtris - Freeform, same username
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_lester/pseuds/carryon01
Summary: 3 years after Tris' initiation. Tobias and Tris have been living together since she graduated, and they are now training the new initiates. However, their life is not as perfect as it may seem.





	Together

As Tris stands alongside her boyfriend of 3 years, she thinks back on her time in Abnegation. She was always reserved, always thinking of others before herself. She was the poster child for selflessness. She always imagined herself with a life like her parents’; quiet, traditional. She never thought of herself as a particularly brave person, but then again, she didn’t think of herself often.   
She never imagined she would end up in Dauntless. She always figured she would remain in her home faction where it was safe. Comfortable.   
But she’s glad she ‘s in Dauntless. It gives her freedom. It allows her to make her own decisions and most importantly, it allows her to be with Tobias, the love of her life.   
Tobias notices the pensive expression on her face, and he touches her arm softly, “What’s wrong?” He asks.   
She snaps out of her daze, smiling slightly and looking over at her handsome boyfriend. “Nothing. Just thinking.”   
\---  
They stand placing knives in rows before the initiates arrive, and it reminds Tris of Abnegation. She used to polish the silverware with her mother as a child, and she would sometimes catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the shiny cutlery.   
She knew her mom noticed, yet turned a blind eye. After all, Natalie had been raised Dauntless. She had been raised to be proud of her appearance and to embrace her looks, so Tris catching her reflection in a spoon was not an earth-shattering action.   
Tobias interrupts her thoughts again, asking a peculiar question. “Are we going to keep our relationship public or private?”   
Instantly, Tris understands what he means. Will we tell the initiates about our relationship? Tris struggles to come up with an answer, finally settling on: “I’m not sure. What do you think we should do?”   
His focus never wavers from the task at hand as he answers, “ I think we should keep it private. I mean, if they find out, they find out. But I want to keep it professional.” He pauses for a second and smiles fondly, remembering their tradition while training. “That means no kissing me every time you make a good shot or whenever you pass by me during a set.”   
She pouts, “Aw.”  
He grins and moves towards her, enveloping in her in a passionate kiss. He pulls away a few seconds later, his forehead pressing against hers.   
She smiles, “I thought we weren’t allowed to kiss anymore?”   
He kisses her again, “There are,” kiss. “Exceptions.” He kisses her one final time, his hand finding its place on her barely-covered ass.   
She swats his hand away with a laugh, “Tobias!”   
\---  
There are 5 Erudite and 6 Candor. No Amity or Abnegation this year.  
Immediately, they start talking amongst one another, and Tobias speaks over the noise. "Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four and this," he gestures to his partner, "is Six. We are your instructors for initiation. Survive initiation, and maybe you'll see us away from training. You are-"  
He is interrupted by a small voice, which they later identify as a blond Erudite boy. "What do you mean 'survive'? Why would we not survive? I get not getting through initiation, but it's not like any of us are going to die!"  
Tobias stands with a faint smirk on his face, "Oh, you'll see what I mean. As I was saying, not everyone here is guaranteed a place in Dauntless. You must be strong, brave, and able to face your fears. Get through initiation and be proud. If you do not, you will live with the Factionless. This will be the hardest training of your lives, no matter what you've been through and you should take it seriously.” The initiates are silent, almost as if they're in shock.  
Tris interrupts the preceding silence, telling them it is time to give them the tour. “This is the training room. This is where you will face the hardest challenges of your life, and your rank will be posted. The fighting ring is in the far right corner, there are targets against the walls to your right and left, and punching bags in the back left corner. Use your assets wisely." The 16-year olds look terrified at the statement and she smiles as she remembers that that's how she was during her initiation.  
The couple walk to the chasm, where Al betrayed a friend years back and then took his life because of her. "This is the chasm. It defines the fine line between bravery and idiocy. It-"  
"Yes, everything Six says is true, but keep in mind that severe punishment could be enforced here if you are in anyway disrespectful to me or either of your instructors." Eric. Eric implies that leadership still hang people from the chasm, as happened to Christina.   
Tobias speaks up, "Eric, you know we don't do that anymore. Not after what happened with Christina and Al 3 years ago."  
Eric scoffs and walks closer to Tobias, pressing a finger to his chest, "Oh yeah? Watch me." He turns around and pulls the smallest initiate from the back, picking him up and hanging him from the chasm.  
"Eric, stop! That boy could fall!" Tris lifts the Erudite boy from the chasm, feeling Tobias' hands on her waist, pulling them up. The boy looks at his rescuer for a few seconds before whispering a quiet 'thank you' and going back to the group.  
She stops him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "What's your name?"  
"Sam."  
She glares at him, pushing him back into the crowd. “Don’t make yourself vulnerable. That goes for all of you.”   
"Now we are going to show you the rest of the compound and then your dormitories." Tobias announces and they begin to head towards the dormitories.   
Eventually the group reaches the dormitories after seeing the pit, the dining hall, and the apartments, and they walk inside. "This is where you will sleep during initiation. You may notice that there are not gendered sides; everyone sleeps in the same room whether you like it or not. The bathrooms are located to the far left corner and are separated by gender."  
Tris interrupts Tobias, "You'll get over the non-privacy of the dorms pretty fast. Just be sure to think about who you hang out with. Are there any final questions?"She is met with blank stares.  
"If any of you ever need anything is there is something that needs to be dealt with, please find us and we can help you solve it. My apartment number is 236 and I am there most of the time." Tobias says and the initiates awkwardly shuffle towards the beds placing their stuff down and the couple leave the room.   
The couple get a little ways away from the training room when suddenly Tobias pushes her against the wall and kisses her passionately. His girlfriend pulls away with a dumb smile on her face after a few seconds, "What was that?"  
He looks her straight in the eyes. She stares at him, and admires his beautiful eyes; so blue she could drown in them. "I've been wanting to do that all day."  
She looks into his eyes and kisses him one more time, arms around his neck, when they are interrupted by a cough. She turns to the side, shocked, only to see Christina standing with Uriah's arm around her waist. "Come on, I thought you said you were gonna keep your relationship a secret, but you're making out in the hallway! Anyone could've seen!" She smiles as she says this, "I'm just teasing, you guys can kiss whenever you want."  
Tris laughs and kisses Tobias on the cheek once more before going over and giving Christina a hug.  
"I haven't seen you in forever! You were gone with Uriah for so long; I missed you so much!"  
She pulls away from her friend and puts her hands on her shoulders, quickly looking her up and down, "Damn, Tris, you look better than ever! You're practically glowing!" She makes a quizzical face for a second before looking at Tris’- flat- stomach, "You're not-"  
She shakes her head with a laugh, "No, I'm not; I don't want a kid yet." The noise of Uriah and Tobias' voices has ceased, only to be replaced by a pair of blue eyes staring their way. "Maybe after this class of initiates graduate or maybe when I get married... I haven't thought about it much yet..."  
She smiles at her, practically squealing in joy.  
But that was a lie. She has thought about having kids with Tobias before, even had late night conversations about what they see in their future in terms of a family.  
She has always wanted kids, but Tobias is tentative because of his father. He doesn't want to turn into him. She tries to assure him that that would never happen, that he's a completely different person that his father; that the man she fell in love with would never do that. She tells him ‘I'm fine with having kids whenever you want to, even if we never do.’ She tells him that all she needs is him.  
But that's a lie as well. She really wants kids. She wants to have a family with him; she wants the late nights with a baby and the toddlers and children waking them up at ungodly hours. She wants it all.  
But he doesn't.  
He claims he wants a family, yet shys away from the topic and only talks about it because she pesters him about it.  
That's why she can't tell him.  
She’s pregnant.  
She looks back at Chris, the girls exchange silent expressions, and then she knows.  
She squeals and jumps up and down, hugging her tightly, but whispering quietly in her ear so their boyfriends can't hear, "I am too."  
They pull away from each other and Tris looks at her before squealing and hugging her. Tris thinks they must look like complete fools in front of Uriah and Tobias, but at this moment it doesn't matter. All that matters ia each other, their babies, and their lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my heart happy so please give some feedback. I'll post chapter 2 very soon :)


End file.
